Timeline
The Age of Myths The Gods worked upon the world of Ivalice. In their efforts they created the twenty four Scions based on zodiacs, with the scions split in half as scions of Light and Dark, tasked with important purposes. Some believe there is a Thirteenth Scion based on discoveries of ancient texts. The scions of Dark, as the tale goes, rose against the gods and were bound to the world, hence why only half the Scions appear as Espers. The creation myths of Ivalice are many, but one of the better known ones is as follows: Before Ivalice was created, there exists two warring tribes of gods, the Fabar and the Danan. The war lasted for thousands of years, until the Prophet Matoya predicts the death of the Danan god-king Xabaam in the hands of his trusted blade. Xabaam fears his trusted General Ahnas to be the death of him, and imprisons him and his loyal followers into the darkest labyrinths. Ahnas implores the death-god Heth to free him in exchange for his own life. Freed along with his followers, Ahnas sought revenge. Now Ahnas the Holy, he and his followers appeared millennia later upon the Fabar and battled against the Danan triumphantly. The Fabar god We'aka was intrigued with the strength of his vengeance and swore an oath to fight alongside his men. Battles raged on for countless millennia until Ahnas finally confronts Xabaam and defeats him. While We'aka sought the head of Xabaam, Ahnas wished the Danan god-king pay for his misdeeds and immortalized Xabaam's body, transforming it into a great land and named it Ivalice. Now Ahnas the Shining, he and his followers then withdraw into the heavens, watching as Man lived and thrived upon Xabaam's eternal body. The Age of Gods Thousands of years before the Galtean Alliance was established, the Occuria ruled over all of Ivalice. While Man was just starting to thrive, the Occuria built imposing structures such as the Pharos at the Ridorana Cataract. However, for reasons unknown, the Occuria withdrew from their command into hiding in their own city Giruvegan, causing mass confusion throughout the world until a new age finally dawned. Some believed that this happened because of the Thousand Years War incited by the twelve Espers, led by the corrupt Holy Seraph Ultima. Eventually the Espers were defeated, and the Occuria, wanting to ensure the Espers would not rebel again, tied their existence into glyphs and banished them to the dark reaches within Ivalice. Time of the Glaciers Ivalice is covered in ice, much like the ice ages of Earth. During this period many creatures adapted well to a land based way of life. Some creatures, such as the Croakadile, had a hard time surviving through the colder temperatures and their population dwindled. Eventually over all of Ivalice, glaciers begin to melt as the climate's temperature rises, flooding the planet. The sudden change in sea level killed many of landed species, and a number of surviving creatures, such as the Coeurl, were forced to adapt. Magick enters Ivalice Vague records claim that magick was brought over Ivalice from an unknown continent, and into the hands of the Man. It is unknown if the Occuria had a hand in this or not. The Light of Kiltia 1294 years before the Valendian calendar is established, The Light of Kiltia is founded. This religion proves relief for some people of Ivalice. Faram, the father, is said to be at the head of the Kiltean pantheon. The Galtean Alliance Circa Old Valendian 1 Ivalice is at war. The Occuria, fearing Ivalice will be scarred even more, give the Garif a large piece of nethicite, a weapon to set everything straight. The Garif are unable to use it, however. Angered at the Garif's incompetence, the Occuria came to learn of King Raithwall's victory over the Epser Belias. Amazed, they gave the nethicite and a sword, to him. Taking only three shards off the larger nethicite, King Raithwall unites all of Ivalice. He would now be known as Ivalice's first Dynast King, and the founder of the Galtean Alliance. During this time, the Empires of Archadia and Rozarria rise. Both are great nations and expand quickly. King Raithwall later dies. He is buried with the Dawn Shard, and his tomb is guarded by an Esper he had defeated in life, Belias. The Dusk Shard goes to the Kingdom of Dalmasca, while the Midlight Shard goes to the Kingdom of Nabradia. The Dancer-Priestess Müllenkamp lives during this era. A practitioner of the darker arts of Kiltia, Müllenkamp amasses a following, creates many magical Grimoires, and founds the city of Leá Monde in Valendia. The Age of Technology :Circa Old Valendian 512 :This is the period where Ivalice: Echoes Takes place, some 200 years before the events of Final Fantasy XII.